Sunlit Secrets
by lyricalemme
Summary: PreNew Moon. Edward and Bella spend some time together. ONE SHOT This is my first Twilight fanfic.


Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I own nothing but my computer and my copies of _Twilight_ and _New Moon_. so there. :)

"I'm not wearing this, Alice. You really can't make me." I crossed my arms across my chest and gave her a look that hopefully said I meant business. "I don't care if you saw me in it. It's not happening." She laughed and I suddenly had this little fear that I would end up in it by the end of the day.

She thrust it out at me. "Come on, Bella. It's the first sunny day of summer. And you don't have your cast anymore. Humor me." I tried to stand my ground, but she looked at me with what I was beginning to term "That Look". The look that said, "Not only did I see you doing this, but I could force you if I really wanted to. And you know I don't want to. So just do it."

I sighed deeply and took the offending garment. "Fine. But I'm wearing something over it and you can't stop me." With a knowing grin, Alice turned and left her bedroom to let me get ready. I sighed again. This was the first sunny day of summer and Edward was taking me swimming in a near by pond. It was a decent sized pond, or so I was told, and should be fun. But Alice had taken it upon herself to purchase my swim wear and my usual one-piece Speedo has magically disappeared.

So I was left with a bikini. That's right. A bikini. Alice actually expected me to wear this. She was out of her mind. Because I, Isabella Swan, do NOT wear bikinis. You were lucky if you even got me in a suit period. But I'd agreed to go swimming because it would just be me and Edward.

Me and Edward. That thought always made me smile. Ever since he'd come into my life it had been interesting. Dangerous, yes. But I wouldn't change it for anything. I loved him. He loved me. It was perfect, or as perfect as it could get for a human and a vampire. So it was with that thought in mind that I emerged from Alice's room with a tee shirt and capris covering the fabric she believed was a bathing suit.

"Ready," I said, crossing my arms and looking at her. She smiled, not at me but behind me. It was then that I realized we weren't alone. Stone arms wrapped around my waist and a face buried itself in my hair. I smiled and relaxed back against my boyfriend.

His lips brushed against my ear, making me shiver despite the warmth of summer. "Hello." I felt him pull back a little. "Ready to go?" I nodded eagerly and grabbed my backpack. I'd packed myself some lunch in case I got hungry and some towels. For some reason, I thought Edward might forget such things.

We left the house and walked towards the woods. His exposed skin sparkled brilliantly in the light. Part of me longed for sunglasses, but I didn't want to lose one bit of his shimmer. I knew he was going to be running to where ever it was this pond was and I was trying to prepare myself for it. I still wasn't overly comfortable with it. He turned and grinned at me. "Relax, Bella. You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I know," I said defensively. I knew this was true. But still, he did run so fast. But it seemed that he had a way to counter my resistance. He stepped forward and leaned down, cupping my face. I forgot to breathe as his lips pressed against mine. Cold and firm as marble, I melted beneath them. Only once he was satisfied that I was too weak to protest did he pull back and swing me on to his back. I pressed my eyes closed and he took off.

"You can open your eyes now, Bella," he said. I hadn't even realized he'd stopped. Carefully, I slid from his back and looked around. It was as beautiful as the meadow where he'd first revealed his sunlit secret. I must have looked shocked because his hands were suddenly on my shoulders and his mouth was near my ear once more. "Do you like it?"

Wordlessly, I reached for his hands and pulled them around me. I was mute, unable to tell him just how much I loved this place. Just how much I loved him. We stood that way in the sun, taking in the rippling water and the wind kissed grass. It was lovely, like something out of a fairy tale. And I was there with my prince charming. Like I said: perfect.

Soon, he was in his swim trunks and sparkling in the water. I was still on the grass. I needed to just watch him for a few minutes. To remind myself that this was real. That my boyfriend glittered like a jewel in the sunshine. What a life I led! "Come in, Bella," he called. "Please."

In that moment, I'd forgotten what my swim wear looked like. My prince was calling to me. Who was I to refuse? So I slipped out of my capris and shirt and joined him. I didn't realize he was staring at me until I was in the water and standing right before him.

"Something wrong?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

He grinned and pulled me close, supporting me since he'd almost knocked me over. "You always look to delicious. Far too edible for your own good, I think," he teased, leaning down to kiss me again. My arms wound their way around his neck and he just kissed me, gently, softly, as though I might break.

I didn't realize it until it was too late, but he leaned back, essentially falling into the water. I squealed as the water hit and then pushed away from him. Sputtering, I broke through the surface. "You're insane, you know that, Edward Cullen?!" I shrieked at him. He just rose gracefully from that water, laughing.

"Perhaps. But you love me anyway." And he was right. I did love him anyway. I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore. It was so foreign. He held out his hand as a peace offering and I took it cautiously. Slowly, he led me to our towels and lay down. His arms opened, beckoning to me and I could not refuse.

He stroked my wet hair and I sighed softly. This was perfect. Sun warming my skin, lying there in the arms of Edward. Nothing could have topped that. "I love you, Bella." Except maybe hearing that again.

"I love you too, Edward. Forever."

Reviews are love. :) This is my first piece of _Twilight_ fanfiction so I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
